Douze petits chevaliers d'or
by Kashiira
Summary: Après Hades, prequel à la fic de Chris,La nouvelle épopée
1. Default Chapter

_Titre : Douze petits chevaliers d'or_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Scénariste : Chris_

_Genre : Angst, lemon, 'death', violence, romance_

_Source : Saint Seya_

_Résumé : Qu'advient-il des chevaliers d'or après leur sacrifice au pied du mur les séparant d'Hades ?_

_Note de l'auteur : Ce scénario a été écrit par mon futur mari (Chris), il s'agit d'une préquelle à sa fic « La nouvelle épopée » qui se passe deux cent ans après Hades… He vi ! Si ce scénar vous plait bien, sachez qu'il en a écrit d'autres (des scénarios), n'hésitez pas à le contacter à freescotland2003yahoo.fr il en aura peut-être un qui vous conviendra - (comment ça je fais de la pub ? mais pas du tout ! héhéhé… je vous mets simplement au courant de l'existence d'un fabuleux scénariste ! )_

**Douze petits chevaliers d'or**

**Prologue**

Douleur.

L'ennemi est bien trop fort – obscènement fort – et le jeune homme sent son cosmos entravé par quelque chose qu'il ne peut ni définir ni repousser. Peut-être est-ce le désespoir devant la mort nécessaire de sa déesse ? L'arrivée des chevaliers de bronze leur procure un court répit mais ni lui ni ses compagnons n'ont le droit de se cacher derrière leurs cadets, ces derniers sont part trop important, l'ultime espoir de l'humanité. Ils doivent rejoindre l'âme d'Athéna et poursuivre le combat à ses côtés.

Pourtant, Seiya se refuse à les abandonner et se prépare, malgré tout, à attaquer, seul s'il le faut, leur ennemi. C'est à ce moment que Mu trouve la force de s'arracher à cette étrange faiblesse qui englue le moindre de ses mouvements et saisit le petit japonais par les bras.

« Mais Mu ! » proteste l'adolescent.

« Seiya, » dit doucement l'Atlante. « T'ai-je déjà menti ? Pars devant, nous vous rejoindrons. »

Ce ne sera pas un mensonge vain, il sait que le combat contre le Spectre sera probablement un suicide mais au moins leurs âmes descendront sur place, prêtes à porter leurs forces aux vivants. Et surtout, les enfants bénéficieront d'un court répit, rien que pour ça, ce combat perdu d'avance en vaudra la peine. Un instant, son cœur va à Kiki, resté au sanctuaire, et il sourit, heureux de le savoir en relative sécurité. A contrecoeur, Pégase renonce à la confrontation, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château avec ses compagnons. Shun s'arrête un instant avec inquiétude, un peu comme s'il avait déjà compris.

« Nous vous attendrons, » souffle-t-il de sa douce voix juvénile avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

La faiblesse se fait de plus en plus grande et Mu sent que lorsqu'ils ont quitté le sanctuaire, ils ont oublié quelque chose de primordial… qu'il ne peut se rappeler. Un vertige le prend soudain, lui attirant un commentaire méprisant de la part de l'ennemi.

Commentaire qui provoque un regain de colère et d'énergie de ses deux compagnons.

Fermement, Mu se redresse et se prépare à son dernier combat.

« Stardust extinction ! »

« Ligthning Plasma ! »

« Scarlett Needle ! »

« Greatest Caution ! »

Douleur.

Bris d'armures.

Sang et cendres.

Lorsque la poussière due aux attaques simultanées retombe, Mu est à terre au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Souillé de ce liquide incarnat, poisseux et épais, presque liquoreux, l'Atlante est au bord de l'inconscience. Milo est étendu à ses côtés, le bras droit horriblement mutilé ; il ne respire plus que par à coups. Quant à Aiolia, il ne le voit pas de suite, il lui faut d'abord réussir l'exploit laborieux et terriblement douloureux de se redresser légèrement.

Rhadamante se tient au bord du gouffre, soulevant le Lion par la gorge comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire brin d'herbe. L'Atlante n'a que le temps de se rendre compte de ce que cela implique avant que le Spectre ne lâche sa victime toujours vivante au dessus du Styx.

« Non ! » réussit à souffler le Tibétain malgré les dégâts subis par sa cage thoracique.

L'ennemi se tourne vers ses deux dernières proies avec un sourire empreint d'un mépris condescendant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Chevalier. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre ton pitoyable ami. »

Mais déjà Mu ne l'entend plus, sa vue se brouille. Il sent à peine la longue chute qui le mène à une douleur acide face à laquelle il est impuissant.

Douleur qui n'en finit plus et le ronge sans lui laisser l'échappatoire de l'inconscience ou de la morte.

Douleur face à laquelle, il est impuissant et peu à peu, il sent sa raison lui échapper jusqu'à ce qu'un cosmos chaleureux ne l'entoure, le tirant hors de ce marasme malsain qui englue le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses pensées. Il connaît cette aura, c'est à elle qu'il a consacré sa vie et, malgré l'étendue de ses blessures, il s'arrache aux marais acides du styx. Peu importe la douleur ou la fatigue, sa déesse a enduré bien plus et se dresse contre celui qui veut dominer la terre et les humains… ceux que le Bélier a juré de protéger. Par la seule force de sa volonté, il rejoint ses compagnons d'armes, fier et heureux de côtoyer à nouveau son maître et père adoptif, ceux qu'il avait pris pour des traîtres. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir douté de leur loyauté mais le temps n'est plus aux regrets. Une dernière fois, les chevaliers d'or font exploser leur cosmos, permettant à Athéna et à leurs cadets de pénétrer dans l'antre du Dieu des Enfers. Désormais, l'avenir repose entre leurs mains.

La force de l'explosion projette Mu dans le vide et, sans plus aucune force, il ne peut que sentir, impuissant, les restes de son armure le quitter. A vrai dire, il ne sent plus grand-chose mais, au moins, la souffrance l'a quitté. Est-ce cela la mort ?

Un visage, pâle et cruel, le domine soudain, les lèvres fines et à la courbe cynique bougent mais le sens des paroles lui échappe. Il est tellement fatigué, il voudrait juste se reposer quelques instants. Il devine bien qu'Hadès leur jette une dernière malédiction mais la voix vient de tellement loin et ses paupières sont si lourdes. Lentement, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses yeux se ferment et le néant, marrée apaisante, le recouvre enfin.

A suivre…

_Note de l'auteur : _**_(ATTENTION SPOILERS !)_**

_Alors, pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas trop le début de la saison Hadès, la raison pour laquelle les chevaliers d'Or se font joyeusement latter est tous simplement un manque d'hémoglobine ;;; Effectivement, dès qu'ils entrent sur le terrain d'Hadès, ils perdent significativement de leur puissance et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se font si facilement balayer par Rhadadadamantys (hi hi !). Sion, quant à lui, avait pris la peine d'asperger Seiya, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga du sang d'Athéna, ce qui leur permet de garder leur puissance initiale. Maintenant, la question est… mais comment Ikki a-t-il fait pour rester aussi puissant dans le royaume d'Hadès sans avoir reçu le sang d'Athéna (pour des siècles et des siècles à venir, amen !) sur son armure ? La vérité serait-elle ailleurs ? ;;;;;_


	2. Chapter 1

_[1 [2 Titre : Douze petits chevaliers d'or_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Scénariste__ : Chris_

_Genre__ : Angst, lemon, 'death', violence, romance_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Résumé__ : Qu'advient-il des chevaliers d'or après leur sacrifice au pied du mur les séparant d'Hades ?_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Ce scénario a été écrit par mon mari (Chris), il s'agit d'une préquelle à sa fic « La nouvelle épopée » qui se passe cinq cent ans après Hades… He vi ! Si ce scénar vous plait bien, sachez qu'il en a écrit d'autres (des scénarios), n'hésitez pas à le contacter à _freescotland2003yahoo.fr_ il en aura peut-être un qui vous conviendra - (comment ça je fais de la pub ? mais pas du tout ! héhéhé… je vous mets simplement au courant de l'existence d'un fabuleux scénariste ! )_

**Douze petits chevaliers d'Or**

**I**

Lorsque Mu ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de découvrir au dessus de lui les rayons du soleil jouer au travers d'un feuillage fourni et dense. Que faisait-il là ? Tentant de se redresser, il retomba sur le dos avec un cri de douleur étranglé tandis que des étoiles dansaient devant son regard. Le souffle court, il parvint cependant à se tourner sur le ventre et, le front posé sur ses avant-bras, il s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit avant de se mettre à genoux.

« Où suis-je ? » murmura-t-il devant les arbres vertigineux qui l'entouraient.

Des lianes pendaient entre les branches et des fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes fleurissaient en buissons exotiques entre les troncs.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » fit-il toujours à voix haute, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'une explication logique à sa présence en cet endroit.

Il se souvenait d'un homme au visage pâle et cruel. Il se rappelait être tombé et puis... Et puis, il s'était réveillé en pleine jungle. Soupirant, il tenta laborieusement de se lever et dut s'appuyer contre un arbre comme le monde chancellait autour de lui. Sa tête pulsait au rythme des battements de son coeur tandis que ses côtes le faisaient souffrir mais aucune ne semblait heureusement brisée .

Où étaient les autres chevaliers ? Et surtout où se trouvait-il exactement ?

D'un pas vacillant, il se mit en marche un peu au hasard, espérant sortir rapidement de cette maudite jungle. Le dieu de la chance devait être à ses côtés ce jour-là car après à peine une heure de marche, le jeune homme déboucha sur une plage de sable fin. S'avançant lentement sur le rivage, Mu regarda longuement la mer qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue. Les lieux étaient désert et si quelques animaux, que le Bélier ne pouvait identifer, n'avaient poussé leurs cris, il aurait pu se penser seul sur la grève.

« Si je suis la plage, » fit-il à voix haute, plus pour se rassurer que par réel besoin de se concentrer. « Je finirai bien par tomber sur les habitants du coin. »

Le soleil tapait dur et l'Atlante finit par se réfugier sous les grands arbres à la lisière de la jungle pour se protéger de ses rayons brulants. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle chaleur, lui qui avait habité si longtemps sur les hauts plateaux du Tibet. Son retour au Sanctuaire avait été pénible mais au moins, l'intérieur des temples était frais et il s'y réfugiait lors des pics de grandes chaleur. Ici, il ne pouvait s'abriter nulle part et il sentait déjà ses joues le brûler, lui présageant un coup de soleil à venir. L'astre, insensible à l'inconfort de l'Atlante, poursuivait sa course dans le ciel. Mu s'arrêta soudain après plusieurs heures de marche avant de s'approcher d'empruntes dans le sable qui semblaient sortir de la jungle. Peut-être que...

Avec un cri d'exaspération inarticulé, il posa le pied dans la trace sans déranger plus de quelques grains de sable. Il tournait en rond depuis des heures, il était sur une île ! Frustré, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la mer et fixa les vagues aller et venir sur la grève d'un air absent. Il fallait bien que ça tombe sur lui ! Se réveiller sur une île qui semblait bien être déserte ! Le soleil, quant à lui, descendait vers l'horizon et le chevalier comprit que s'il ne voulait pas dormir à la belle étoile, il devait se dépêcher de se trouver un abri. Se relevant, il se tourna résolument vers la jungle. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance là-bas ? Un coup de tonnerre au loin le fit sursauter. Sur l'horizon, de sombres nuages s'accumulaient, annonçant une tempête en mer. Déjà le vent se levait. Frissonnant, il regarda le ciel s'assombrir à une vitesse inquiétante. Il avait entendu dire que sous les tropiques le temps pouvait changer brutalement, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginer s'en trouver un jour victime. Les cheveux volant follement autour de lui, il battit en retraite dans la forêt où au moins, il serait un peu protégé.

« Oh misère ! » gémit-il comme la pluie se mettait à tomber violemment, l'aveuglant à moitié.

Protégeant ses yeux de la main, il tenta néanmoins d'avancer en quête d'un endroit où se réfugier le plus vite possible. Ses côtes lrestaient douloureuses et il y voyait de plus en plus mal suite aux effets conjugués de la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue et du soir qui s'installait. Tant et si bien que lorsque le sol sembla vouloir se dérober sous ses pieds, il avançait en aveugle et ne put se rattrapper.

Le monde autour de lui fit une embardée et il roula au bas d'une pente roccailleuse où il perdit un instant connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée et il se trouvait dans une cuvette naturelle au bas d'un ravin, à genoux dans une bonne vingtaine de centimètres d'eau qui montait à une vitesse affolante. S'il était resté davantage évanoui, il se serait certainement noyé, songea-t-il avec une vague épouvante. Il n'avait pas survécu aux assauts d'un juge des enfers pour mourrir d'une façon aussi pitoyable.

Tiens, d'où lui venait cette pensée ? Le visage furieux et menaçant d'un homme aux traits aristocratiques et aux sourcils particulièrement fournis lui revint en mémoire mais il le repoussa dans un coin de son esprit pour y penser plus tard. La mémoire lui revenait mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et aucun chemin pour sortir de la cuvette n'était visible. Quant aux bords de celle-ci, ils étaient trop hauts pour qu'il puisse les atteindre. Tentant de s'accrocher aux quelques prises à sa portée, le chevalier du Bélier apprit à ses dépens ce que devaient ressentir les lutteurs, à moitiés nus dans de la boue, dans les match retransmis sur le vieux téléviseur d'Aldébaran.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

L'eau atteignait à présent ses hanches et continuait à monter. Désormais sérieusement inquiet, l'Atlante fit à nouveau le tour de la cuvette, cherchant en vain une issue qui aurait pu lui échapper.

« Mu ? » fit soudain une voix au dessus de lui.

Sursautant, le jeune homme vit des cheveux bleus disparaître.

« Hey ! » appela-t-il.

Une tête apparut par dessus le rebord de la cuvette.

« Tiens bon, Mu ! » cria Camus puisque c'était lui. « Nous allons te sortir de là ! »

« Dépêchez-vous ! » répliqua le Bélier qui ne put empêcher une pointe de panique de gagner sa voix comme l'eau atteignait ses épaules.

Le Français hocha vivement la tête avant de se retirer. Le temps s'écoula à la fois lentement et trop rapidement tandis que l'Atlante guettait anxieusement le retour de son compagnon d'arme et que l'eau menaçait de recouvrir sa bouche.

« Camus ! »hurla-t-il avant d'être submergé.

Il avala une goulée d'eau boueuse avant de percer la surface à la recherche d'air. Il nageait mal et les parois auxquelles il tentait de s'aggripper étaient glissantes. Perdant à nouveau pied, il but la tasse et s'étrangla à moitié lorsque il aspira par la suite autant d'air que d'eau. Toussant et crachant, il refit surface, les mains patinant sur la surface argileuse de la pente raide de la cuvette. Ses vêtements imbibés et le poids de ses cheveux trempés l'attiraient vers le fond, tant et si bien qu'il fut bientôt épuisé. Terrifié, il comprit que la noyade n'était plus loin.

« Camus ! » appela-t-il encore avant de perdre pied.

Serrant les lèvres pour ne plus aspirer d'eau, il battit des jambes pour remonter avant de japper de douleur comme sa jambe donnait contre une pierre pointue. L'aspérité s'accrocha au tissu de son pantalon, l'empêchant de rejoindre la surface. A tâton dans le liquide presque opaque, il tenta de se dégager tandis que le manque d'air faisait danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Malgré lui, il aspira instinctivement avant de tenter de rejeter l'eau ainsi ingurgitée. Un voile noir passa devant son regard et ses gestes se firent plus lents. Un corps compact fendit soudain l'onde près de lui et des mains le saisirent par la taille, le guidant vers la surface. A nouveau, sa jambe bloqua le processus et il s'évanouit.

Jamais Camus n'aurait imaginé un jour admirer le Masque de Mort. Parmi les membres de la Chevalerie d'Athena, c'était peut-être le seul pour lequel il n'éprouvait que mépris et aversion. Même Aphrodite trouvait grâce à ses yeux lorsqu'il le comparait à l'Italien. Au moins, le Poisson, en dépit de ses nombreux défauts, se comportait avec politesse habituellement. S'il y avait bien deux choses que le Français ne supportait pas, c'était la grossierté et – pire encore – la vulgarité. Le Cancer, lui, les réunissait, autant par la décoration morbide de son temple que par son attitude provocatrice, parfois même presque primitive. Aussi le Verseau l'évitait-il généralement autant que faire se pouvait.

Lorsque il s'était réveillé dans cette jungle, meurtri et étourdi, il n'avait pu cacher son désappointement en découvrant l'homme allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait d'abord presque espéré que ce dernier soit mort mais la bordée de jurons que Masque de Mort avait émis quand il l'avait poussé du bout du pied avait réduit en éclat ses dernières illusions sur la justice du monde en général et du destin en particulier. La pluie s'était mise à tomber quelques instants plus tard coupant court aux retrouvailles et les deux compagnons d'infortune avaient alors décidé de mettre leurs différents de côté, le temps de trouver un abri.

C'était l'Italien qui avait entendu l'appel de Mu et qui avait trouvé la cuvette dans laquelle le Tibétain était pris au piège. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, évaluant en un instant la situation critique dans laquelle se trouvait l'Atlante. Lorsque Camus l'avait rejoint après avoir tenté de rassurer son ami, il l'avait trouvé en train de confectionner une corde à l'aide de lianes.

« Grouille-toi ! » avait-il abboyé en lui lançant les végétaux.

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps ! L'eau monte trop vite ! »

Le Cancer avait simplement grogné sans s'interrompre, ses mains s'affairant rapidement et le Verseau l'avait imité taraudé par l'impression qu'ils allaient arriver trop tard. Impression confirmée lorsque, en rejoignant la cuvette, il avait vu la tête de Mu disparaître sous l'eau pour ne plus ressurgir. Une grande main l'avait empêché de plonger et repoussé en arrière.

« Assure la corde et remonte-nous ! » avait crié le Masque de Mort sans attendre de voir s'il lui obéissait.

Tant bien que mal, il avait attaché l'extrémité des lianes à un tronc d'arbre avant de revenir guetter ses compagnons par dessus le rebord de la cuvette. L'Italien avait refait surface, seul, avant de replonger immédiatement et Camus, se sentant de plus en plus inutile, n'avait pu qu'attendre anxieusement. Enfin, la tête bleue était réapparue, maintenant, un Mu inconscient à l'air libre et le Français avait lancé la corde. Hisser le Bélier évanoui hors de la cuvette avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Ce dernier était léger mais l'eau alourdissait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, d'autant plus que la corde de liane lui écorchait les mains, le sang rendant l'entreprise glissante et douloureuse. Enfin, il avait pu agripper le jeune homme et le tirer en sûreté avant de lancer la corde au Cancer.

« Mu ? »

Mais l'Atlante ne bronchait pas. Inquiet, il avait remarqué que sa poitrine restait immobile et, passant la main sous le nez de son ami, il avait senti son coeur se glacer en constatant que ce dernier ne respirait plus.

« Non ! »

Plaçant ses mains à la manière d'un secouriste chevronné, il avait pressé le torse inerte presque avec violence. C'était trop bête ! Mu ne pouvait pas mourir aussi stupidement ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé!

« Respire ! » avait-il crié.

Le Masque de Mort l'avait alors rejoint et sans un mot s'était penché sur le visage trop pâle du Bélier tandis qu'un rythme s'instaurait entre les deux némésys. L'un stimulait les poumons du blessé avant de s'arrêter quelques instants le temps que l'autre insufle un air précieux entre les lèvres pâles. Enfin, le Bélier s'était convulsé et l'Italien, le saisissant avec une surprenante douceur, l'avait retourné sur le côté pendant qu'il vomissait l'eau boueuse qu'il avait ingéré, repoussant ses longs cheveux en arrière lorsqu'ils glissaient sur son front ou ses tempes. Enfin, passant ses bras sous ses jambes et son torse, il avait soulevé le jeune homme et s'était mis en marche d'un air décidé.

« Masque de Mort ! » avait appelé Camus en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées.

« Il faut trouver un abri ! » avait simplement grogné l'Italien.

Depuis, ils marchaient en silence comme Mu était retombé dans une sorte de stupeur comateuse et le Verseau observait le large dos du Cancer avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du respect grandissant.

« Où as-tu appris la respiration artificielle ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Cette question le taraudait depuis quelques dizaine de minutes déjà, elle ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait du tueur du Sanctuaire. Ce dernier se retourna, un demi sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres fines.

« Je suis un homme plein de surprises ! » annonça-t-il moqueur avant de hausser les épaules. « C'est Shura qui nous l'a appris à Milo et à moi... Je n'en voyais pas trop l'utilité mais il disait que ça pouvait toujours servir et il avait raison. »

Milo... Lui aussi avait été un assassin au service du grand pope.

« Merci. »

Masque de Mort lui jeta un regard dubitatif, apparemment surpris.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Mu te le dira aussi certainement dès qu'il sera revenu à lui mais... je voulais te le dire aussi. »

« Pas de quoi. »

L'Italien semblait presque embarrassé, songea Camus avec un amusement qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Regarde ! » lança-t-il soudain en désignant une cavité rocheuse. « Nous y serons à l'abri. »

Le Cancer cligna des yeux d'un air dubitatif avant de hausser les épaules et de s'approcher de la grotte.

« Mouais... Je suppose que si on reste près de l'entrée, on ne risque rien. »

« Claustrophobe? »

« Je t'en pose moi des questions ? » répliqua hargneusement le Masque de Mort. « On sait pas ce qui peut s'y cacher, abruti ! »

Camus haussa les épaules sans s'offusquer avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture, tandis que le méridional restait à l'extérieur, une expression butée gravée sur ses traits taillés à la serpe.

« Ca va, » fit le Verseau après une brève inspection. « Tu peux entrer. »

La grotte n'était pas bien grande mais elle offrait suffisament de place pour trois hommes de leur carrure.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Eh oh ! Arrête ton char, Ben Hur ! On est pas potes, c'est pas la peine de te montrer aimable ! » le rabroua l'Italien.

Mu choisit cet instant pour revenir à lui et fixer avec surprise des sauveteurs.

« Masque de Mort ? » marmonna-t-il, encore groggy.

Ce dernier montra les dents en une parodie de sourire.

« Surprise, Princesse ? » grogna-t-il avant de remettre l'Atlante sur ses pieds sans brusquerie, le tenant même par le coude le temps qu'il se stabilise sur ses pieds.

Toujours étourdi, le blessé ne s'offusqua pas, se frottant le front qui s'ornait d'un vilain bleu.

« Un peu... Je pensais que... Ah ! Vous étiez ensemble, alors ? » fit-il en apercevant Camus. « Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé. »

Il sourit sereinement, malgré ses cheveux trempés qui lui collaient au visage.

« Je vous dois une fameuse chandelle, j'ai l'impression. »

« Au risque de t'étonner, je dois t'avouer que c'est Masque de Mort qui en a tout le mérite, c'est lui qui a mené l'opération d'une main de maître, » admit volontier Camus, amusé de voir apparaître une vague rougueur sur les pomettes de l'Italien.

« Ouais... Bon ben ça ira bien, les fleurs, là ! » grommela ce dernier peu habitué aux compliments.

« Merci à tous les deux, » conclut l'Atlante son regard améthyste passant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il les soupçonnait de partager une plaisanterie qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

« Ouais, ouais ! » marmotta le Masque de Mort en poussant le Tibétain dans la grotte. « Entre ! T'es pas assez trempé, peut-être ? »

Camus suivit le mouvement, soulagé lui aussi d'avoir trouvé un abri.

« Tu boites ! » fit-il soudain en pointant un index accusateur sur le Bélier qui haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« Ce n'est rien. Je me suis blessé dans la cuvette, » répliqua ce dernier en désignant la jambe déchirée de son pantalon. « C'est juste une écorchure. »

« De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire dans le noir, » grogna l'Italien en se laissant tomber contre la paroi. « On regardera ça de plus près demain. »

« Demain, il faudra surtout retrouver les autres, » rectifia Mu en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« En espérant qu'ils s'en tirent mieux que nous, » soupira Camus en s'installant à son tour.

Ils avaient été bien près de perdre l'un des leurs, ce jour-là, songea-t-il avec inquiétude, et malgré son calme apparent, le Bélier était terriblement pâle, les yeux cernés de sombre trahissant son état de fatigue. L'observant au travers de ses cils mi-clos, le Français observa le jeune homme dodeliner de la tête avant de s'assoupir et de glisser contre l'épaule du Cancer. Ce dernier grogna, se renfrognant avant de passer un bras dans le dos de l'Atlante et de l'installer plus confortablement, la tête sur ses cuisses.

« Quoi ? Tu veux un autographe ? » cracha-t-il à l'intention de son vis-à-vis qui avait laissé un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Il ne répliqua pas laissant son regard dériver par l'ouverture de la petite grotte, vers la nuit où la pluie ne cessait pas de tomber. Cette cuvette avait bien failli se révéler fatale pour le chevalier du Bélier. Combien d'autres pièges naturels attendaient les chevaliers perdus dans cet endroit sauvage et inhospitalier ?

A suivre...

**Pour les lecteurs de Fanfic-fr et de :**

- Mu chevalier d'or du Bélier : Moi aussi j'aurais préféré voir Rhadada mordre la poussière mais bon... C'est pour ça que les auteurs de fanfiction existent ! Pour rectifier ce genre d'injustice et sauver leurs chouchoux ! Lol ! J'espère que le premier chapitre de cette fic te plaira autant que le prologue...

- Kats : Voilà le premier chapitre, ma Katsouille! ; J'espère que tu sera toujours aussi allèchée par la bête... surtout que ton chouchou à toi s'y trouve en belle place! Muwuwuwuwuwu!

- Tigris: Ben valà... suffisait de demander. -

- Haldira: Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que Rhada mange une ratatouille de temps en temps mais bon ;

* * *


End file.
